


I chose...

by tasibi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk is best bff, I AM SORRY, I..., Lance is a sad kitten, Langst, M/M, One Shot, dont hate me, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Keith disappears after the battle with Zarkon, leaving Lance alone. Hunk is also the best best friend you could ever have.





	I chose...

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry
> 
> I wanted to write some langst and here's what I got.

Lance heard the loud alarm blare, awakening him from his coma like sleep. He stared at the side of his bed before tugging the sheets out from in between the bed and the pillow placed neatly on top.  
  
_Now what?_  
  
He looked to the calender he had strung together based on Altean time, it had been precisely _two weeks_  since Keith had disappeared after the Zarkon fight.  
  
Lances heart plummeted at the thought, but his mind didn't falter, instead, it gave him a new mission to accomplish  
  
_Face Wash._  
  
Lance hurried to the sink and opened the jar of cream, he barely had any left.

 _I'll have to ask Allura when we make our next supply run._  
  
He pictured Keith questioning his weird masks and beauty tactics, which Lance w  
ould happily reply to with a snarky comment.  
  
_Not good. Not good. Change clothes_  
His brain **_demanded_** a distraction.  
  
He changed into his civilian clothes and sat at the foot of his bed. Where should he go now ? There were no drills. He could go to the Kitchen, no, there would be no one there. He could go to the training room, no, Keith was always there. The dull ache returned, this time ten folds it's usual amount. Lance could hear the sirens blaring in his head

 _NO! Need another distraction, another, please, it hurts_.  
  
But  
  
Lance shut the sirens out and was left alone, it was just him and the dull ache that was left in his heart when Keith disappeared. He felt a warm liquid drip down his cheek and then another after another.  
  
_Tears_. His brain corrected  
  
Tears fell all over, staining his clothes, his cheeks, and his eyes as his vision was blurred.  
  
_It's going to be ok_  He told himself  
  
_It's... it's **not** ok._  
  
Lance now lay on his newly made bed, disheveled. The dull ache was _burning_  now, it hurt, it hurt alot. Lance knew he couldn't just lay here, he needed something to do.  
  
He stood, some of his tears sinking into the mattress, he wobbled his way to the washroom to clean up his face. He had a headache from crying, a headache from worrying, a headache from hiding. All he wanted was for Keith to be here, whispering  
  
_It's gonna be ok -_  
  
In his ears as he would cry, but no one was here now. The reality dawned on him. What if we never find Keith? Panic spread throughout his mind, his body, his _soul._  Lances knees bucked and he clutched to the sink as the only means keeping him up. He turned on the water like substance and splashed his face, making him feel.... _somewhat_ better.  
  
He leaned up against the wall as he forced himself out of the washroom, then his room.

 _This is going to help_.  
He reassured himself  
  
Lance placed his hand on the scanner to open Hunks room, he needed someone right now, Hunk may not be Keith, but he was his best friend. As Hunk opened the door he was startled when a crying Lance jumped into his arms.  
  
"Hunk.. what if he doesn't make it?"  
  
Hunks surprised expression immediately softened as he learned the reason for his best friends condition, everyone was worried about Keith, but by far, Lance was the most shaken up.  
  
"Come on, Keith's a fighter, I'm sure wherever his is he's not gonna quit any time soon" The words reassured Lance immensely.  
  
"Now, want some cookies?"  
  
"Mhmm" Lance nooded, his voice hoarse from crying.

 _What would I do without you all_  
  
Keith wasn't here, but he would make sure he got home, if it was the last thing he ever did. So, no more distractions, the reality was here, in Lances face. But, he could change this reality, a reality where Keith was home. And he would not stop for anything

 _Come home, or I'll have to make you_  
  
Lance thought as he nibbled on the cookies Hunk had made, the warmth spreading throughout his sore body.  
  
_I chose, to change._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at sad scenes so I'm sorry if this is absolute crap.


End file.
